Une journée en monochrome
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Une journée qui débute et qui finit, de façon banale et classique. Aussi banal et classique que cela puisse être pour Nijimura et Haizaki. / NijiHai.


**Rating : **K+

**Résumé :** Une journée qui débute et qui finit, de façon banale et classique. Aussi banal et classique que cela puisse être pour Nijimura et Haizaki.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Coucou les z'amis !

Je reviens en force avec un NijiHai pas angst du tout pour changer, et je vous offre sur un plateau la passionnante débilité de ce couple. /mur Pour une fois que je les fais pas se taper dessus, c'est cool non ?

Et je suis super super super excitée à l'idée de voir Haizaki animé en janvier ! *keurkeur*

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

><p><strong><span>One-shot :<span> Une journée en monochrome**

**_6h30_**

Un doux et mélodieux son strident tira Nijimura hors de ses songes. La première chose qu'il fit fut grogner contre son réveil et l'éteignit aussitôt d'un mouvement automatique du doigt, et s'enterra un peu plus dans ses draps. Il faisait bon dans le lit et il ne désirait sous aucun prétexte quitter cette chaleur si moelleuse et bienfaitrice.

Cinq minutes plus tard le réveil le rappela de nouveau à l'ordre, et Nijimura ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention que la première fois. Cela avait plus le don de l'agacer qu'autre chose. Seulement, la constante sonnerie du réveil attira les foudres de son partenaire et la main de Haizaki vint se saisir de l'objet électronique pour l'arrêter, grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui comportait les mots « lève-toi », « chiant », « Shuu ». Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Nijimura pour soupirer longuement et s'extirper des draps, émettant un grognement plaintif lorsque le froid s'attaqua à lui. Il était donc six heures et trente-cinq minutes, ce qui lui donnait un peu moins d'une heure pour se préparer et manger avant de partir au travail. Il lança un coup d'œil envieux en direction de Haizaki qui continuait à dormir paisiblement. La chance ne souriait pas à tout le monde, apparemment.

Ses actions imprégnées d'une lenteur extrême pas motivées pour un sou, Nijimura déposa les couverts et les plats de son petit-déjeuner dans l'évier à sept heures vingt, se disant que la journée commençait plutôt mal pour lui. Il ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur à aller travailler, et préférerait largement rester dans son lit à rêvasser ou dormir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit les pas traînants de Haizaki dans le couloir, et qui vint pour le voir s'en aller.

— T'reviens vers quelle heure ? demanda-t-il en bâillant.

— Probablement vers sept heures et demie, comme d'hab', répondit Nijimura. Allez, j'y vais.

— Yup, à ce soir.

Nijimura lui sourit malicieusement, et lui administra une pichenette sur le front avant de claquer la porte, riant doucement en entendant les cris bien plus réveillés de Haizaki.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10h30<em>**

Pour être honnête Haizaki aurait aimé faire un autre travail, peut-être moins mécanique ou « simple », mais il fallait dire que ses brillantes études et le fait qu'il ne soit pas allé à l'université ne lui permettaient pas de trouver un job aussi rapidement que celui de vendeur. Il devait également avouer que travailler dans le convenient store à un quart d'heure à pied de son domicile s'avérait vraiment pratique – il commençait son service à neuf heures, et restait jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Difficile de trouver plus confortable comme situation de travail. Certes, son salaire n'était pas très élevé, mais au moins il gagnait quand même un peu, et c'était toujours mieux que de passer sa journée chez lui à ne rien faire.

Pour le moment il rangeait les nouveaux produits dans les rayons et discutait un peu avec son collègue, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'étagère, en train de faire la même chose.

— Haizaki, tu veux aller boire un verre après le boulot ? proposa Yamada, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les autres viennent aussi, et après on ira à un goukon ! Ca te tente ?

— Bof, je veux bien du verre mais pas du goukon, marmonna Haizaki. J'dois préparer la bouffe du soir et j'suis pas intéressé.

— Quoi, t'es déjà en couple ?!

Haizaki oubliait souvent que Yamada, malgré ses airs d'homme bourru et baraqué, n'avait que vingt-et-un ans et devait certainement s'émerveiller devant la situation stable de Haizaki. Ce dernier n'avait que vingt-cinq ans, et d'après l'expression plus que stupéfaite de Yamada, il n'avait pas douté l'espace d'une seconde qu'il puisse déjà avoir un partenaire – en même temps, Haizaki ne pouvait pas dire à tout le monde qu'il était gay.

— Quelque chose comme ça, dit-il alors évasivement.

— C'est pas une réponse, ça ! bouda Yamada. Tu nous la présenteras, hein ?

— Mhm.

Haizaki ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée ou non, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il allait réellement demander à Nijimura de venir au convenient store pour satisfaire la curiosité de ses collègues.

Un peu avant midi, Haizaki s'occupait de la caisse et attendait avec impatience l'heure de sa pause déjeuner. Le matin il n'avait avalé que la soupe miso que Nijimura avait préparée, et laissé le riz et le tofu dans le réfrigérateur. Il pensait retourner chez lui pour les manger tranquillement en guise de déjeuner, mais c'était sans compter sur la venue d'un mannequin affreusement agaçant quand il le voulait.

— Shougo-kun, on dirait que tu es au bord de la mort ! se moqua Kise. Tu as pas assez dormi ou bien ?

— Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Ryouta, grommela Haizaki. Je crève la dalle, c'est tout.

— Oh ça tombe bien, j'ai du temps devant moi ! Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ?

L'air incrédule sur le visage de Haizaki fit Kise lever les yeux au ciel, mais il ne cacha pas son amusement. Bien qu'ils soient en de bien meilleurs termes à présent, Haizaki avait encore un peu de mal à « passer du temps » avec son rival de toujours comme si de rien n'était, alors que le mannequin s'y était adapté dès la première semaine de leur tentative d'amitié. C'était comme si Kise pouvait changer d'avis et de comportement du jour au lendemain, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Haizaki soupira et haussa les épaules.

— Si ça te chante, mais je rentre chez moi pour bouffer, céda Haizaki.

— Pas de souci ! Je vais acheter quelques trucs ici alors, pour pas cher. ~

Haizaki se demandait si le but premier de Kise n'était justement pas de s'accorder un caprice en achetant des produits de moyenne qualité en dépensant moins qu'à l'accoutumée. Yamada, qui le regardait du coin de l'œil du bout de sa propre caisse, eut comme un éclair de génie et claqua des doigts, souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Haizaki, tu ne serais pas secrètement une célébrité ? lança-t-il joyeusement.

Haizaki le regarda d'un air non-impressionné.

— C'est Kise Ryouta, non ? continua Yamada.

— Ouais c'est lui, et non j'suis pas une célébrité, grogna Haizaki. Réfléchis deux secondes.

— Dommage, ça aurait expliqué pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de ta petite amie.

Dans le fond du magasin, Haizaki était certain d'avoir entendu Kise se marrer comme un bouffon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>13h00<em>**

Nijimura rangea le dernier dossier de la matinée et se laissa tomber au fond de sa chaise, relaxant enfin pour la pause déjeuner. Il entendit à côté de lui un doux rire.

—Alors Shuu, comment ça se passe ? interrogea Himuro, qui terminait également ses dossiers.

Nijimura agita sa main dans l'air en guise de réponse, n'ayant pas assez de force pour former des phrases complètes.

— Comme on peut. Shou est pas trop chiant. Normal quoi.

Himuro acquiesça de la tête, le sourire en coin, et se leva de la chaise de son bureau – juste à côté de celui de Nijimura. Il vérifia les messages et appels de son portable, et comme il n'y avait que le rappel quotidien de Murasakibara de lui ramener des bonbons, il rit et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il se plaça derrière la chaise de son ami et appuya sur le front de Nijimura avec son doigt.

— Tu risques de t'endormir si tu restes ici, et tu vas rater la pause déjeuner, fit-il remarquer sur un ton amusé.

— J'ai tellement la flemme de bouger.

Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où Nijimura Shuuzou avait décidé d'être une larve simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. Oh, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais quand c'était le cas, il ne le faisait pas qu'à moitié ; même _Haizaki_ désespérait parfois devant le manque total de réaction chez son partenaire.

Himuro secoua doucement la tête et lui tapota le front.

— Ce sera donc des sandwiches, grand enfant, déclara-t-il.

— Aucun souci.

Himuro descendit dans la rue acheter leurs déjeuners, et Nijimura décida de répondre aux messages que l'on lui avait envoyés plus tôt dans la matinée. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que ses quatre messages provenaient tous de Haizaki, avec en plus des contenus plus inutile les uns que les autres.

_« où t'as foutu la sauce soja »_

_« ah non c'est bon j'ai trouvé »_

_« t'as bouffé ce matin ou pas ? il reste la masse de tofu »_

_« kise s'est invité tout seul ce soir »_

Okay, le dernier SMS était important. Il appréciait Kise, donc cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela ; et puis il fallait bien avouer que cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de dîner avec l'ancienne Génération des Miracles. Ils avaient maintenant tous un emploi du temps plus chargé les uns que les autres, entre Kuroko, Kagami et Midorima à l'université, Murasakibara qui était apprenti-pâtisser chez un chef, Akashi qui vivait comme un ministre et Aomine en entraînement pour devenir pro ; personne n'avait réellement de place pour organiser des réunions régulières. Kise trouvait juste le moyen de s'incruster dès qu'il le pouvait – à ce stade-là Nijimura ne se posait plus de questions et acceptait la tornade jaune jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte.

Bon. Il allait devoir être en pleine forme d'ici là pour supporter le babillage de Kise.

— Et voilà votre sandwich, Nijimura-san, plaisanta Himuro en lui présentant son déjeuner.

Les yeux de Nijimura s'illuminèrent.

— Merci Tatsuya, t'es vraiment un type génial !

Himuro rit de bon cœur et s'installa de nouveau à son bureau, mordant à pleines dents dans son propre sandwich. Nijimura n'était pas le seul à avoir tant attendu cette heure de bonheur…

Pour être honnête ni Nijimura, ni Himuro ne s'étaient attendu à se retrouver ainsi, dans le même établissement de travail. Apparemment l'annonce d'offre d'emploi de cette agence immobilière avait été proposée dans plusieurs universités de Tokyo, et tous deux avaient saisi l'occasion pour entrer dans le monde du travail le plus tôt possible – le fait que Nijimura soit revenu quelques années auparavant au Japon constituait déjà un miracle en soi. Ils furent plus qu'heureux de partager à nouveau le même quotidien.

— Nijimura, Himuro, pouvez-vous vous occuper de ces dossiers ? les interpela l'un de leurs collègues. Désolé, les glandus de service Kana et Otogi ne s'en sont pas chargés, alors si vous pouviez couvrir pour eux…

— Aucun problème, Akira-san, accepta Himuro.

— Vous leur sauvez la vie, je leur dirai de venir vous remercier en bonne et due forme !

Akira s'en alla, retournant probablement à son propre travail, tandis que Nijimura s'empara de la moitié des documents des bras de Himuro. Décidément, il existait des idiots partout dans le monde… Il ne s'agissait en plus que de feuilles à valider ou à réactualiser ! Nijimura soupira et décida que son sandwich était plus intéressant que la tâche qui l'attendait juste après.

* * *

><p><strong><em>15h20<em>**

Haizaki observait avec un certain intérêt un groupe de collégiens flânant autour de la section magazines, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il remarqua que l'un d'entre eux tenait entre les mains un mensuel de sport, mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer lequel. En fait il était surtout intéressé parce que lesdits collégiens portaient l'uniforme de Teikou et cela lui ferait une belle anecdote à raconter s'il savait s'ils faisaient partie du club de basketball. Bah, il leur demanderait quand ils passeraient à la caisse – ils avaient de la nourriture dans les bras, alors ils viendraient forcément payer. A moins que ce ne soit des voleurs. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils restaient aussi longtemps à regarder les magazines en tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

Ah, non. C'était un magazine porno.

— Ca fera 2750 yens, dit-il en leur tendant la brochure, une fois qu'ils vinrent régler leurs achats.

A voir la rondeur de leurs visages, ils ne devaient qu'être en première année, à peine sortis de l'école primaire. La question le démangeait, alors pendant que le gamin cherchait son argent, il se lança dans une petite conversation.

— D'après votre uniforme, je devine que vous êtes à Teikou ?

Le groupe de collégiens le regardèrent d'un air un peu étonné et surpris, mais ils hochèrent la tête.

— Vous faîtes partie d'un club de sport ? continua Haizaki.

Celui qui fouillait son sac à la quête de son porte-monnaie brandit ses billets et décida de faire les présentations lui-même, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres – Haizaki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était typiquement le genre de mec qui prenait les devants, quelle que soit la situation.

— Lui dans le club de tennis, lui dans le club de foot, et nous deux dans le club de basket ! déclara-t-il fièrement en pointant chacun d'entre eux.

Bingo.

Haizaki prit les trois billets de mille yens et rendit la monnaie au jeune homme, puis leur adressa un sourire carnassier.

— Les entraînements sont pas trop durs ? demanda-t-il.

— Vous avez été dans le club ? interrogea l'autre joueur de basketball.

— Ouais, pendant deux ans. J'ai arrêté parce que ça me faisait chier.

— Vous avez eu raison parce que là, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont fondre ! s'exclama le premier garçon. Genre, on est que dans le troisième gymnase, j'imagine même pas ce que c'est dans le premier !

Des souvenirs du temps où Nijimura était encore capitaine remontèrent à la surface, et Haizaki se rappela à quel point il avait morflé sous sa direction presque tyrannique – heureusement qu'il n'avait pas assisté aux entraînements de l'enfer d'Akashi, il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il rit à gorge déployée, secouant la tête lorsque les collégiens lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif.

— Nan rien, moi j'ai fait partie du premier gymnase et ouais, je vous garantis que c'était pas de la tarte, ricana-t-il. Le coach Sanada est toujours là ?

— Wow, vous devez nous dire comment vous avez survécu, franchement ! s'émerveillèrent les deux joueurs.

— Mais oui, le coach Sanada est toujours là.

Haizaki hocha la tête, continuant à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Bon bah bonne chance, en espérant que votre capitaine soit pas trop cruel.

— Haha merci, mais les capitaines de Teikou sont tous réputés pour être diaboliques. Au revoir m'sieur !

Le groupe ramassa leurs affaires et sortit du convenient store, apparemment excités à l'idée d'avoir rencontré un ancien de Teikou. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas entraînement, s'ils passaient au konbini de si bonne heure, et Haizaki se demandait si les deux garçons allaient revenir le voir un jour en pleurant parce qu'ils souffraient le martyr. Aussi sadique que cela puisse paraître, il trouvait l'idée plutôt amusante et ne pouvait qu'espérer les revoir, juste pour tuer le temps.

Ah, Teikou. C'était quand même un temps de merde pour tout le monde. Mais ils en gardaient quand même de bons souvenirs. Mouais. Ils avaient toujours été bizarres de toute façon, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

La Génération des Emmerdes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>18h00<em>**

Nijimura avait du mal à contenir son fou rire alors que Himuro venait de se prendre une pochette en carton en pleine tronche, tombée d'une étagère sur laquelle se trouvait la boîte d'agrafes. Himuro gardait son sourire aux lèvres, mais Nijimura sentait que ça bouillait, à l'intérieur. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne idée de pouffer de rire ainsi, il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. C'était tellement rare de voir Himuro sujet à des malheurs de la vie de tous les jours, lui qui était d'ordinaire si précautionneux !

— D-Désolé, mais… wow, la tête que tu as tirée ! Je t'ai jamais vu aussi offusqué de ma vie ! _Oh my god!_

— Shuu, j'ignorais que tu utilisais des mots d'anglais dans tes phrases, maintenant, souligna Himuro avec un sourire… très peu enclin à la discussion ?

Himuro ramassa la pochette tombée au sol et la reposa à sa place, appréciant immédiatement le silence qui s'était installé en une fraction de seconde. Il se tourna vers Nijimura, qui avait repris contenance et n'affichait plus aucune trace d'amusement.

— _Do you want to fight? Because I'd be more than happy to beat you to a pulp.*_

— Okay okay Tatsuya, on reste calmes et civilisés, je voudrais pas qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux.

Nijimura leva les mains en l'air et semblait sincèrement désolé. Himuro s'empara de la boîte d'agrafes et sourit une dernière fois à Nijimura, avant de retourner à son bureau. Nijimura était resté assez longtemps en Amérique pour avoir compris ce qu'avait dit son ami – surtout les mots familiers qu'il avait employés – et il ne désirait aucunement s'engager dans une bataille dont l'issue serait probablement « égalité avec du sang à nettoyer ». Il n'était pas assez fou pour vouloir se battre contre Himuro – et il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'inverse soit vrai aussi.

Se frottant la nuque, Nijimura prit les feuilles vierges qu'il devait initialement ramener à son bureau, et quitta à son tour la remise. Il fut rassuré en voyant que Himuro ne paraissait plus aussi assoiffé de sang que précédemment. Il s'assit sur sa chaise.

Et se releva instantanément en faisant un bond de quinze mètres.

— Une punaise, sérieusement ?! s'écria-t-il, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour voir où elle s'était plantée. Mais t'as quel âge, Tatsuya ?!

— On doit avoir le même âge, puisque tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de rire à cause de quelque chose d'aussi banal que la rencontre entre mon visage et une pochette, répliqua naturellement Himuro sans lever les yeux de son travail.

— J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

Nijimura se renfrogna et retira la punaise de sa cuisse, ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'il s'agissait du plus gros format qu'ils possédaient, s'interrogeant réellement sur la potentielle régression mentale de son ami. Il soupira et rangea l'arme du crime dans l'un des tiroirs du petit meuble en plastique sur son bureau.

— Ah, et tu as reçu un message, indiqua Himuro.

Nijimura se retint de dire _'encore ?'_, et préféra regarder tout de suite.

_« rappelle-moi d'assassiner ryouta la prochaine fois que je le vois »_

_« j'ai acheté trop de bouffe et il peut plus venir »_

Nijimura fixa l'écran de son portable pendant un instant, clignant lentement des yeux, puis tapa son message avec une irritation exaspérée.

_« tu croyais qu'on allait manger comme des ogres ou quoi ? et c'est de kise dont on parle, tu penses sincèrement qu'il allait manger plus de 3 calories ? »_

Haizaki était con, mais alors très con parfois, et Nijimura se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu finir en couple. En occultant le fait qu'ils couchaient déjà ensemble avant même d'entamer une vraie relation, bien sûr. Bref.

Nijimura rangea son portable et tenta de finir ce qu'il avait à faire avant la fin de la journée non sans un soupir, et Himuro lui demanda si tout allait bien.

— Juste Shou qui est con comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p><strong><em>19h30<em>**

Haizaki posa le dernier plat sur la table de la salle à manger et s'écroula sur le canapé, zappant les chaînes sans grande conviction. Le fait que Kise annule à la dernière minute l'avait plutôt agacé, alors qu'à l'heure du déjeuner il semblait tellement excité à l'idée de passer la soirée avec eux. Dommage pour lui, il avait envie de dire. De toute façon cela aurait étonné Haizaki que le mannequin puisse avoir une soirée si tranquille ; apparemment c'était un shooting établi à la va-vite afin de remplacer certaines photographies qui ne convenaient pas à l'un des magazines dans lequel il était publié, ou quelque chose comme ça.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma dans un bruit sourd, absorbant le « C'est moi » quotidien de Nijimura qui jeta sa sacoche à côté de ses chaussures avant de se diriger machinalement vers le salon, sachant d'ores et déjà grâce à l'odeur que le dîner était prêt.

— Yo, lança Haizaki en se levant.

— Alors, Kise te fait des misères ?

Nijimura esquissa un rictus moqueur alors qu'il planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Haizaki, ce dernier levant les yeux au ciel.

— C'est Ryouta quoi, j'cherche plus à comprendre, grinça-t-il. M'enfin, à la bouffe. Va te laver les mains.

— Oui, maman.

Haizaki donna un léger coup de poing dans le bras Nijimura, qui s'en alla en riant. Il servit le riz et s'installa à la table, attendant son compagnon avant de commencer à manger.

— Il paraît qu'un nouveau centre sportif va ouvrir dans quelques mois, dit Nijimura alors qu'il revenait de la salle de bain. On pourra aller y faire un tour.

— Quoi, tu veux te muscler ? s'esclaffa Haizaki. Le basket te suffit pas ? C'est vrai que t'aurais besoin de faire travailler tes bras, sinon j'vais devenir plus fort que toi, mollasson.

Nijimura lui asséna un coup de pied en-dessous de la table, mais Haizaki avait apparemment prévu le coup puisqu'il parvint à le bloquer à moitié – et lui offrit un sourire victorieux.

Ils entamèrent leur repas d'abord dans le silence, puis Haizaki parla du groupe de collégiens qu'il avait rencontré dans l'après-midi, en insistant bien sur le fait que leur capitaine semblait tout aussi sévère que ceux qu'il avait connus. Nijimura haussa les épaules.

— Difficile d'être moins sévère quand on a quelqu'un comme toi dans l'équipe, lâcha-t-il.

— Ouais, c'est pas comme si y'avait pas d'autres cas bizarres dans l'équipe, rétorqua Haizaki.

— Avoue t'étais quand même le plus chiant.

— Hé, j'suis même pas resté jusqu'au bout !

— Justement, en l'espace de deux ans tu arrives à sécher l'entraînement, faire semblant d'être malade, ramener des filles, envoyé plusieurs gars à l'infirmerie, tenté de te faire la malle quand tu as cassé quelque chose, failli étrangler Kise-

— Bon ok, ok, tu veux faire tout mon casier judiciaire ou quoi ?

Lorsque Nijimura s'aperçut que Haizaki boudait presque, il sourit.

— J'avoue que j'y suis pas allé de main morte non plus.

— Ha ! Bien sûr que non, sinon tu serais pas _Nijimura Shuuzou_ !

— J'avais toutes les raisons de l'être.

* * *

><p><strong><em>22h30<em>**

— Putain bouge !

— Ah non tu vas encore poser ta bombe de merde juste derrière histoire que je me retrouve dernier !

—Pourquoi je ferais ça alors que je serai premier ?

— J'sais pas, pour me faire chier peut-être ?

La passionnante partie de Mario Kart atteignait son climax et finalement aucun des deux ne termina premier sur ce circuit, puisque quelqu'un décida qu'une carapace bleue était plus que la bienvenue, les envoyant alors tous deux valser dans la stratosphère avant d'atterrir en cinquième et sixième position – Haizaki puis Nijimura. Haizaki jeta sa manette par terre, frustré, tandis que Nijimura grogna contre l'écran de télévision en voyant qu'il se trouvait toujours derrière le score de son compagnon. Haizaki reprit sa manette et ricana.

— Route Arc-en-ciel ? défia-t-il.

— Vas-y.

Nijimura comptait bien finir premier à cette course ; après tout, il tombait beaucoup moins souvent dans le vide que Haizaki. Il avait un meilleur contrôle de son véhicule, aussi.

Sauf lorsque Haizaki avait décidé d'être un connard, en choisissant Bowser, et de le pousser dès qu'il le pouvait. Nijimura en ayant choisissant Toad. Dans sa putain de poussette. Le véhicule le plus léger du monde.

— Shou, gronda-t-il.

— Quoi, c'est pas interdit, railla Haizaki.

— Tu vas voir ce qui est pas interdit.

Nijimura s'assura qu'il roulait sur une ligne droite, puis se pencha vers Haizaki et s'empara de ses lèvres telle une bête dévorant sa proie. Stupéfait, Haizaki cessa d'abord tout mouvement, et lorsqu'il comprit où son déloyal petit ami voulait en venir, c'était déjà trop tard.

Bowser tomba de la route.

Et Nijimura brisa le contact en riant comme une baleine.

— Putain Shuuzou t'es vraiment chiant ! s'écria Haizaki.

— Faut pas t'en prendre à plus petit et plus léger que toi, alors !

C'était le dernier tour, Bowser se trouvait à la dixième place et Toad à la quatrième. Nijimura ne se trouvait pas trop loin du top 3, mais des carapaces vertes n'allaient pas l'aider dans la quête de la première place. Il tenta tout de même de viser Luigi qui l'énervait à jeter ses bananes partout sur la route, et ne parvint à le toucher qu'avec la dernière carapace. Avec un cri de victoire, il atteignit la troisième place à la ligne d'arrivée. Haizaki grognait contre tout ce qui se juchait sur son chemin, et arriva finalement à la huitième place.

Dans le classement final, Nijimura le dépassa de deux points.

— T'es un sale type, marmonna Haizaki.

— Oh allez, c'était qu'une partie parmi tant d'autres, rit Nijimura. Viens par là.

Nijimura entoura Haizaki de ses bras et commença par déposer des baisers dans son cou, remonta sa gorge, arrachant des grognements de Haizaki, et finit par l'embrasser de tout son être. Les manettes oubliées, Haizaki passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son compagnon et retourna le baiser avec la même passion, comme si sa vie en dépendait, goûtant chaque parcelle des lèvres fusionnant avec les siennes. Le son du jeu devenait de plus en plus faible, comme un chuchotement dans le lointain tandis qu'ils s'absorbaient dans une exaltation brûlante. Nijimura renversa doucement Haizaki sur le canapé, se pressant tout contre lui comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. L'enivrante sensation qui s'empara rapidement d'eux les poussa à approfondir leurs mouvements, à ne plus se contenter d'un simple contact aussi éphémère de lèvres. Haizaki se sépara de lui un instant, se regorgeant de nouveau d'air, et s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise de Nijimura, pendant que celui-ci passait ses mains sous le t-shirt de son partenaire. Leur hardiesse les écrasa de tout son poids, provoquant une bousculade de pensées dans leurs esprits qui ne tarda pas à les faire se débarrasser de tout obstacle à leurs désirs. Peau contre peau, les intentions se faisaient plus claires ; Nijimura parcourait de ses doigts ce corps qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, et Haizaki promenait les siens dans ce large dos qui l'avait maintes fois protégé. Leurs bouches se scellaient continuellement alors que le mouvement de leurs jambes et de leurs hanches créaient un rythme discontinu, comme si un bourdonnement irrégulier sifflait à leurs oreilles. Lentement, la frénésie tourbillonnait avec ce déchaînement, des gémissements et des murmures s'élevaient dans l'air, s'amplifiant degré par degré au fur et à mesure que l'allure s'intensifiait. Des tendres caresses ils préféraient des gestes plus orgueilleux avec toute l'expérience et le savoir que cela nécessitait, atteignant un point où aucun des deux hommes ne voulait et ne pouvait faire marche arrière.

Dans un ultime effort, dans un élan d'ivresse, toute leur passion se déversa à leur paroxysme en une série d'exclamations les unes plus fiévreuses que les autres.

* * *

><p><strong><em>6h30<em>**

Le cri presque plaintif de la sonnerie du réveil leur arracha les tympans.

— Ta gueule…

Nijimura tâtonna à côté de lui pour trouver la source de son problème, mais son bras ne rencontra que le vide. De vagues souvenirs de la veille emplirent petit à petit son esprit, et le fait qu'il ait un chauffage humain collé contre lui ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Cela ne l'enchanta pas entièrement, à vrai dire.

— Merde Shou, c'est le matin, marmonna-t-il contre le torse de Haizaki.

— Eteins ton putain de portable d'abord et on cause après, vint la réponse sur le même ton.

La sonnerie d'un réveil demeurait toujours un son atroce aux oreilles de quelqu'un le matin, aussi Nijimura décida de se plier à la demande de Haizaki et se leva doucement pour attraper son portable sur la table basse, et cesser la torture. Toujours nu comme un ver, il se frotta les yeux puis se rendit dans la chambre chercher des vêtements propres. Il entendit Haizaki remuer sur le canapé, certainement pour se préparer mentalement à se lever également.

— Faut que je me douche avant d'aller bosser, indiqua Nijimura, un peu plus réveillé.

— Ouais, ouais, vas-y d'abord, répondit Haizaki.

Nijimura entra sous la douche et se relaxa grâce à l'eau chaude qui détendit ses muscles et qui le revigora pleinement. Il se sentait tout de même de bien meilleure humeur que la matinée de la veille, et ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il sortit de la salle de bains quinze minutes plus tard pour se préparer à manger. Haizaki paressait toujours sur le canapé, et bâilla même à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il ne semblait pas du tout concerné par l'heure qui tournait. Nijimura soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

— Debout Shou ! lança-t-il. T'as intérêt à être lavé et habillé lorsque je finis de préparer le p'tit déj.

Haizaki grogna contre les coussins, mais se résigna à se laisser glisser au sol pour se relever, exécutant les mêmes démarches que son compagnon précédemment. Nijimura émit un son de satisfaction et s'affaira à la cuisine, le son de l'eau qui coulait en bruit de fond.

Lorsqu'ils furent débarbouillés, rassasiés et bien réveillés, il était sept heures vingt. Nijimura devait partir de suite pour arriver à l'heure au travail, et le rapide baiser matinal fut échangé avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour de bon. Haizaki retourna dans le salon, et lorsque la forte odeur de la nuit passée l'assaillit, il grommela et jura.

— Putain Shuu tu me laisses tout nettoyer, sale bâtard…

Dehors Nijimura souriait et marchait d'un pas léger.

Une belle journée s'annonçait.

* * *

><p>*"Est-ce que tu veux te battre ? Parce que je me ferais une joie de te réduire en bouillie." Himuro est très, très sérieux.<p>

J'ai peut-être abusé de mon envie de fluff avec ces deux-là, parce qu'en relisant j'ai _vraiment_ eu l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux imbéciles heureux. xDD Oh, et désolée pour les fans de Himuro, si je l'ai mal utilisé ! ;w;

En espérant que ça vous ait plu !


End file.
